


Embodied

by fenrislorsrai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), First Time, Gen, Hiccups, Laughter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Crawly laughs himself into a case of hiccups. He's never had them before and just wants them tostop. Good thing an angel is there to tell him what's happening and calm him down.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	Embodied

**Author's Note:**

> For Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess the Author- Firsts

One way to thwart a demon was to get him laughing so hard that he forgot he didn’t have to breathe. Figuring out what would reduce Crawly to that state was a bit harder, but he was getting the hang of it. His laugh had scared him the first few times. Snakes might be silent, but the Serpent of Eden was anything but. 

Right now his hereditary enemy was laying in the grass, gasping. Aziraphale had remembered he didn’t need to breathe, so his laughter was silent. Just a bit of wiggle to body to show his mirth. 

“Ic!” It was accompanied by a whole body twitch. Crawly stayed tensed. 

“Are you alright?” 

Crawly started to inhale and made a full body squeak instead. He whipped his head around to look at Aziraphale. “No!” 

It was followed by another “IC!” noise, even louder than before. Aziraphale bit his lip, trying not to laugh. 

“What’s happening? Did you DO something!?!” Crawly scrambled to his feet, panting. 

“No. _No_. Have you not had hiccups before?” 

“wh..HIC!” 

“That happens with humans sometimes if they eat too fast or laugh too hard.” 

There was another undignified squeak from Crawly. “Make it stop!” 

“Sit back down, calm yourself. Breathe easy.” 

“I don’t need to breathe!” 

“You could just stop then..” 

Crawly seemed to be focusing intently on that. Which was interrupted by another full body squeak. Crawly hissed out breath in irritation and promptly shook again, though now with no air to make noise with. 

“Here, I saw Eve fix it a few times. Sit down. Do as I say. You’ll be fine.” 

Crawly sat down, shoulders drawn up around his ears. Which promptly twitched with another spasm. 

“Pull your chest to your knees and lean forward.” 

“Bodies are WEIRD. I didn’t want one!” Crawly yelled at the sky. 

“Well you have one regardless, so, just calm down.” 

“I am calm!” The tenseness of his back said otherwise. 

“Here, let me…” He hovered his hand over Crawly’s neck. He’s been near the demon but never actually _touched_ him. Crawly twitched again, making a strangled gasp as he tried to hold in the noise. 

Crawly rocked forward, curling himself up against knees, looking small and a bit scared. “Do… whatever. Make it _stop_.” 

Aziraphale carefully laid his hand on the back of Crawly’s neck, feeling the tension there. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but he felt so… human. He could feel that bit of demonic power under skin, but carefully kept inside the body that Crawly himself was frightened of right now. 

He slowly stroked it along Crawly’s neck and between his shoulder, murmuring the same nonsense syllables he’d heard Eve use on Cain. The spasms slowly abated, but with the way Crawly was leaning into him, a bit longer wouldn’t hurt. 

“There. All settled. That wasn’t so bad?” He patted Crawly and withdrew his hand 

“Bodies are weird.” He glanced over shoulder at Aziraphale. “But I guess I can get used to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Author will be revealed Tuesday!


End file.
